Una Lorelai, Dos Lorelais
by Ayne
Summary: Una divertida subasta con Lorelai y Rory como protagonistas. COMPLETO


**Título del Relato:** **UNA LORELAI, DOS LORELAIS**

**Autor:** Silmarillien

**Resumen:** Una bonita y divertida subasta con Lorelai y Rory.

**Derechos: **WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino.

**Clasificación: **: Comedia.

**Calificación: **PG

**Notas del autor/a:** Relato puesto en http/ para el concurso de relatos. Dedicado a Rober, a Lourdes, a Eredy … La moneda usada es el dólar, no sé el valor que tiene, pero teniendo en cuenta que el Euro está más alto …

**UNA LORELAI, DOS LORELAIS**

Ha llegado el día, todo Stars Hollow se levanta de la cama por la mañana como movidos por una especie de encantamiento, se duchan, se preparan un café, se visten con ropa cómoda, y cogen de un cajón una chequera llena de papelitos de muchos colores y motivos. Ha llegado el día de la gran subasta que todos los años preparan los almacenes Bloomingdales de Hartford, siendo un día obsesivamente compulsivo de compras, un día que es marcado en el calendario ya el año anterior. Todos los habitantes esperan con ilusión este día, todos excepto Luke, que fiel a sus costumbres considera la subasta tonta, inútil, donde la gente compra sin parar cosas que jamás van a utilizar, y una subasta en la cual Taylor Doose siempre acaba pagando de más por no estar atento.

En la plaza mayor del pueblo se ha puesto una enorme carpa con enormes flores de colores, dentro se han colocado en fila de 4 en 4 sillas de madera, encima de las cuales se han puesto las paletas con los números de la subasta, así como los nombres de sus ocupantes, en el frente se ha puesto una tarima no demasiado alta, con una enorme mesa encima, así como un atril para el director de la subasta, se han puesto también varias plantas como decoración, para que no quede demasiado soso, en la puerta, Kirk Gleason, armado hasta los dientes con un silbato, dispuesto a impedir la entrada de los curiosos, no sería la primera vez que varios vecinos hicieron trampas para llevarse un Tiki de alguna isla de la Polinesia, símbolo de la fertilidad.

De repente por la plaza mayor del pueblo, dos mujeres pasan como una exhalación, pero un momento, no le hacen cosquillas a Kirk para poder entrar en la carpa, se dirigen a toda velocidad al café de Luke, entran, y tan rápido como entran, se sientan.

-Rápido, rápido, rápido Luke, necesitamos café, café, café, mucho café.-

-Antes hay que decir buenos días, y luego pedir.-

-Vale, como tú digas, eso, buenos días Luke, café, café, café, café.-

-Rory, tu madre se ha vuelto a olvidar de llenar la cafetera hasta la raya roja que le he pintado verdad.- Preguntó Luke.

-No fue su intención, es que se lleva mal con Melody.-

-Quién demonios es Melody.-

-La cafetera.- Contesta Rory.

-¿Le ha puesto nombre a la cafetera?.-

-Si, verás, le íbamos a poner de nombre Luke, en tu honor, pero descubrimos que era una chica, y como hace un sonido muy raro cada vez que nos hace café, consideramos ese ruidito como una sinfonía compuesta por el mismísimo Beethoven, así pues, le pusimos de nombre Melody.- contestó Lorelai.

-Ahora os traigo el café.- Dijo Luke yéndose.

-¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para desayunar algo? Tengo hambre.- Dijo Lorelai.

-Si damos un mordisco a cada cosa, y nos la metemos en el bolso si.-

-Luke, tráenos 6 tortitas, 4 donuts, las tortitas con sirope de chocolate y avellana, también queremos 4 vasos grandes de café para llevar, y nada más. Espera, los vasos grandes que sean vasos gigantes. ¿puedes dibujarles a las tortitas una sonrisa?.-

-¿Algo más, si quieres puedo meterte cada plato de la carta en una bolsita para que te lo lleves.-

-¿Harías eso por nosotras, se nota que nos quieres, se nota que nos adoras, y nosotros te queremos¿verdad Rory, anda, dile a Luke que le queremos.-

-Luke, te queremos, no hagas caso a mi madre, está emocionada, pero te prometo que esta mañana, nada más levantarse no se ha tomado ni una taza de café, porque Melody decidió ponerse en huelga.-

-Pues no parece que no haya tomado café.-

-Chicle de café, en vez de fresa o menta, lleva café, y no mejor de todo es que si te empujan no te manchas, a que mola. Venga, rápido, rápido, tenemos que llegar para coger un buen sitio.- Dijo Lorelai.

-Mamá, los números ya están dados.-

-Aquí tenéis, café, mejor os dejo la jarra entera, ahora os traigo las tortitas y los donuts, y una bolsa para que los metáis.-

-Gracias Luke.- Contesta Lorelai.

-Gracias Luke.- Contesta Rory.

-Bien, repasemos el plan, quiero unos Manolos, pero seguramente esa Darcy noséqué, también los querrá, cuando los saquen las dos levantamos la paleta y nos subimos a la silla y nos ponemos a saltar como locas, si es necesario te tiras encima de Darcy para que no pueda pujar.-

-Pero y si me hago daño.-

-Cariño, tendremos unos hermosos Manolos en nuestras manos, unos Manolos sólo para nosotras dos, yo les daré de comer los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, tú los Martes, Jueves, y Sábado, los Domingos descansaremos. Una vez a la semana podremos dormir con ellos, pero no todas que luego se acostumbras, podríamos llamarlos, déjame pensar, Dom y Bob. Eso es, Dom y Bob pronto os tendré en mis manos.-

-¿Le pasa algo?.- Preguntó Luke desconcertado.

-Nada, simplemente está soñando con los zapatos que se va a comprar en la subasta, incluso les ha puesto nombre.-

-Vale, vale, me rindo, confío en tu buen juicio Rory, y por su bien espero que la encierres una temporada en un manicomio, aquí tenéis, ya lleváis provisiones de sobra para toda la subasta, y nada de llamarme para que os lleve café.-

-Esto no es un vaso gigante, esto es un vaso grande.- Dijo Lorelai poniendo morros.

-Tenemos exactamente 5 minutos para desayunar, un mordisco pequeño de cada cosa y un sorbo de café, damos el mordisco y para la bolsa directamente, no beberemos el café para llevar de momento, beberemos el que nos ha servido Luke, venga, quedan 4 minutos.- Dijo Rory mirando su reloj.

Lorelai y Rory empiezan a comer a toda velocidad, bajo las curiosas miradas del resto de los clientes del Café de Luke, que las miraban con gracia y bastante extrañados, Luke sólo pudo menear la cabeza como diciendo, estas dos están locas, la madre como la hija, y la hija como la madre, ya se dice, de tal palo, tal astilla.

-Dame un trocito de esa tortita, tiene arándanos ¿verdad?.- Preguntó Lorelai.

-Si, dame ese Donut, el del glaseado naranja.- Dijo Rory.

-Toma, aquí tienes.-

-Mamá, dos minutos.-

-En ese caso tenemos que darnos prisa, un momento, donde está el sirope de chocolate y avellanas. Luke, Luke, Lorelai llamando a Luke.-

-Que pasa, que quieres.-

-Sirope, chocolate, avellanas, chico hamburguesa, estás ante la carrera de tu vida, tienes exactamente 10 segundos para traer aquí ese pegajoso y delicioso bote.-

-Si, 10 segundos que ya has gastado hablando, un momento no son 10, son 20.- Dijo Luke yendo a la barra a por el bote y llevándoselo a Lorelai.

-Así me gusta, buen chico.-

-Es la hora, tenemos que irnos, abrirán la carpa en media hora.- Dijo Rory levantándose y pegando saltitos.

-Vamos, vamos, espera me llevaré el sirope, yo llevaré las tortitas, tu los donuts y dos de los vasos de café, yo llevaré los otros dios, qué emoción, estoy media hora más cerca de unos bonitos Manolos.-

Cogiendo todos los bártulos, las Gilmore salen disparadas del café de Luke, rumbo a la plaza mayor de Stars Hollow, donde ya hay varias personas dispuestas a entrar en la carpa, Kirk sigue en su puesto, ajeno a todos los sobornos que puedan ofrecerle, Lorelai se acerca a él, desabrochándose el primer botón de la camisa, Kirk pasando de todo mira hacia el frente con cara seria, sin mirar a Lorelai y a Rory directamente a los ojos, y canturreando una pegadiza canción para no poder oír las palabras de las dos Gilmore.

-Anda Kirk, por favor, déjanos pasar, prometemos no cambiar los números como el año pasado, por favor, somos nosotras.- Dijo Rory.

-Precisamente, de ti podría fiarme, pero no de tu madre, lo cual hace que tampoco me fie de ti porque eres su hija, y por lo tanto ambas lleváis los mismos genes, predominando el gen de la malicia y la codicia, ahhh y de dar dolores de cabeza a Kirk, no sigáis, este año no os dejaré pasar.-

-¿Ni por un café, mira, está calentito, recién salido de la cafetera, y con espuma como a ti te gusta¿no huele bien?.- Dijo Lorelai acercándole el café a la nariz.

-No.-

-Pero Kirk.-

-Lorelai, no insistas.-

-Ohhh, mira, alguien se ha colado, por allí, se ha metido por allí.- Grito Rory.

-Donde, por donde, ehhh, no se puede pasar.- Dijo Kirk, marchándose en la dirección que Rory le había señalado.

-Vía libre.- Dijo Rory con una gran sonrisa.

-Me encanta que seas mi hija, vamos.-

-Ehhh, un momento, admito que me habéis engañado por un momento, pero no cuela. Esperaréis aquí, como todo el mundo, en 10 minutos abrirán la carpa.-

-Joooo.-

-Eso, Jooooo.- contestó Rory.

10 minutos por delante, 10 minutos que para una chica, además Gilmore, podría ser una eternidad, como así lo ha sido, en ese tiempo, no dejaron de meterse con Kirk, diciendo lo guapo que estaba de uniforme, y lo sexys que eran los hombres con porras, además de lo bonito que era su corte de pelo, Kirk se ruborizó por completo, pero a pesar de los múltiples piropos prodigados por Lorelai y Rory, no las dejó entrar. Estaban en medio de una frase, piropeando su buen gusto para la moda, cuando de repente sonó una bocina y alguien desde dentro abrió la entrada de la carpa.

-Ya abren, ya abren¿ves? no te habíamos engañado, había alguien dentro, ahora ya no te doy el café.- Dijo Lorelai entrando.

-Tenemos los números 30 y 31, estamos en la tercera fila, bastante cerca, aunque no lo suficiente. Menos mal que he traído unos prismáticos. Ohhh, no, Darcy está delante de nosotros, esa maldita perra rubia de bote, y chanel Nº5 de imitación.-

-Mamá, vamos a sentarnos por favor. Mira ese debe ser el director de la subasta.-

-Ehhh, pero donde están los Manolos, no los veo por ningún lado, en realidad no veo nada, ohhh, no Rory, han venido unos marcianos y se lo han llevado todo a su planeta, dónde están Mulder y Scully cuando se les necesita.-

-Mamá, te están mirando.-

-Ohhh, no te preocupes, hola, Patty, Babette.-

-Hola queridas¿creéis que subastarán a ese hermoso espécimen que hay en el escenario?.- Dijo Patty.

-Siempre puedes pujar por él aunque no esté dentro de la subasta.- Dijo Babette riéndose.

-Vamos a sentarnos, decidme chicas, que números tenéis.-

-30 y 31.- contestó Rory.

-Tercera fila, nosotros estamos en la segunda, suerte chicas.- Dijo Babette.

La Señorita Patty y Babette se van a sus asientos, cerca de los que ocupan las chicas, Lorelai y Rory se quedan a la puerta un buen rato, observando a la gente que va entrando poco a poco, no son personas para ellas, son rivales, gente que va a pujar por las mismas cosas que ellas, y quizás llevándoselas.

-Vamos a sentarnos, y a revisar el material.- Dijo Rory.

-Pimienta, boli con tinta invisible, polvos picapica, pegamento, petardos, creo que está todo.- Contestó Lorelai.

-Está apunto de comenzar, mira, el director de la subasta ya está en el atril, va a empezar a hablar.-

-Es emocionante, necesito un chute de cafeína, dame el café.-

-Está frío.-

-Señoras y Señores, bienvenidos a la subasta anual de los Almacenes Bloomingdales que tiene lugar todos los años en este hermoso paraje, Stars Hollow, un pueblo que me vio nacer hace 50 años, este año tenemos una subasta muy atractiva, tenemos ropa de alta costura, diseñadores como Dolce y Gabanna, Gucci o Chanel, calzado de Jimmy Choo y de Manolo Bhlanik, tejanos Chlóe, pantalones de Marc Jacobs, así mismo tenemos menaje del hogar, pinturas, completos sets de maquillaje Maybelline, y corbatas, gemelos y demás para los caballeros. Empecemos la subasta, todos ustedes tienen un número asignado, levanten la paleta cuando quieran algo, y a medida voy diciendo precios, la cantidad más alta gana. Luego repasaremos la lista de objetos, y diré sus nombres, les recuerdo que el dinero recaudado irá para fines benéficos, empecemos.-

-Mamá, quiero esos Jimmy Choo, me he enamorado.-

-Primer objeto, un traje de Chanel de color salmón, con acabados en terciopelo negro, precio de salida, 200 dólares.-

-Ummm, mira a ver si ves a Emily Gilmore por ahí. Ehhh que haces.-

-Creo que sería un buen regalo para la abuela, siempre se está quejando de que Chanel ya no hace trajes como los de antes.-

-Traje de Chanel, adjudicado al número 31 por 200 dólares. Siguiente objeto, unos tejanos Chlóe con pedrería de Swarosky, precio de salida 500 dólares.-

-Ohhh, ohhh, me encantan esos pantalones, yo yo.-

-¿500¿510¿520¿560¿alguien da más, tejanos Chlóe adjudicados al número 30 por 560 dólares.-

-Siguiente, un bonito conjunto de cocina con doble fondo y termostato regulable. Precio de salida 1000 dólares.-

-Yo, Yo, aquí, yo doy 1.000 dólares.- Gritó Sookie.-

-Creo que Sookie va a tener problemas, Jackson se está empezando a enfadar, discutirán y luego se besarán y se declararán amor eterno.-

-Mamá, no seas mala.-

-Sookie¿te has vuelto loca, 1.000 dólares por unas simples ollas.-

-Jackson, son de acero, termostato regulable, doble fondo, son preciosas, la cuenta para cuando abramos el hotel, deja en paz la paleta, Jackson, suelta la paleta, te he dicho que sueltes la paleta. Yoo, yo, las quiero, ofrezco 1.000 dólares.-

-Adjudicadas al número 45. Siguiente, un par de bonitos zapatos Manolo Bhlanik, en piel de pitón de color azul con brillo dorado, tacón de aguja, abiertos por el talón, y una cinta atravesando el empeine, precio de salida 2.000 dólares.-

-Yo, ofrezco 2.100 dólares.- Grito Darcy.

-Yo 2.105 dólares.- Gritó Lorelai.

- 2.110 dólares.- Gritó una mujer desconocida

-2.115 dólares.-

-2.200 dólares.-

-2.300.-

-2.500.-

-3.000-

-3.500-

-4.000- Sentenció la mujer desconocida

-¿Alguien da más de 4.000 dólares¿nadie más?.

-Yoooooo, 4.010 dólares.-

-Adjudicados al número 30.-

-Jaaaa, creías que no iba a conseguir a Bob y a Dom, ahí está, venid zapatitos, venid con mami, ya os tengo preparada una bonita habitación, al lado de la de los zapatos de Jimmy Choo de la temporada pasada. Ja, Darcy, chúpate esa.-

-Bueno, quedan unos Jimmys.- contestó Darcy.

-Mamá, nos hemos quedado sin café.-

-Hija mía, a veces en situaciones de máxima necesidad, hay que pensar con la cabeza.-

-Le dijo una neurona a otra. Te acabas de gastar 4.000 dólares en unos zapatos.- contestó Rory.

-4.010 querida.-

-¿Se puede saber a quién llamas?.-

-A nuestros salvador, necesitamos café, anda por favor, tráenos café, por favor, es que lo necesitamos. Joooo, Luke, vale, esta noche no vamos a cenar. Adiós. Te veo a la hora de la merienda.-

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Rory.

-Luke ya no nos quiere.-

-Siguiente lote, unos pantalones de Marc Jacobs.-

-¿Pujamos por ellos?.- Preguntó Lorelai.

-Son bonitos, preciosos, y suelen sentar muy bien.-

-Precio de salida 600 dólares.-

-600 dólares por unos bonitos pantalones.- Grito Lorelai.

-¿Álguien da más de 600 dólares¿no, adjudicados al número 30.

-¿Vienen con la chaqueta a juego?. ¿no?. Tenía que preguntarlo.- Dijo Lorelai.

-Ahora tenemos una bonita camisa de caballero, unos pantalones de Gucci de caballero. Precio de salida 800 dólares. ¿Álguien da más, adjudicados al caballero del fondo por 1.500 dólares.-

-Rory¿Crees que quedarán bonitos los Manolos con el pantalón de Chlóe?.-

-Creo que quedarán realmente genial, tienen un tono muy parecido.

Dos horas más tarde, y aunque parezca mentira, las Gilmore no habían pujado por ningún otro objeto, el director de la subasta anuncia el último lote, con el cual cerrarán la subasta de este año, la mayoría de la gente está contenta porque ya ha conseguido lo que querían, la Señorita Patty incluso pujó por el subastador, consiguiendo una cita para esa misma noche, una chica rubia saca de debajo de la mesa el último lote, cubierto con un trapo de color negro, lo deposita encima de la mesa, y levanta el trapo.

-Unas bonitas botas altas confeccionadas en piel de color hielo, con una bonita cinta a la altura del tobillo de piel de color negro acabadas en un sencillo broche plateado, con un adorno en nácar, tacón de 7 centímetros, con unos pequeños adornos plateados, unas botas que se amoldan como un guante a la pantorrilla de la mujer, quedando justamente 6 centímetros por debajo de la rodilla, son de Jimmy Choo, precio de salida 3.000 dólares.-

-Doy 3.000 dólares.- Gritó Rory emocionada.

-3.500.- Dijo Darcy, a la vez que Rory volvía a gritar otro precio.

-Súbete a la silla.- Dijo Lorelai con voz baja.

-4.000 dólares.- Gritó Rory.

-4.500.-

-Nooooo, 5.000 no me vas a quitar esas botas, jamás, me encantan, y serán para mi. Aaahhhhh.- Dice Rory cayéndose de la silla y levantándose al instante.

-Ni lo sueñes monada, son mías, doy 5.500 dólares, y ya no subo más. Qué monada, puedes dar más dinero, me pregunto de donde sacaréis tanto dinero.-

-Gollum.- Gritó Rory.

-¿Qué me has llamado?.-

-Te he llamado Gollum, eres idéntica a él, dime donde tienes escondido tu tesssoro.- Dijo Lorelai.

-6.000 dólares.-

-¿Qué, si yo soy Gollum, tu eres un horrible troll, dime Gilmore¿dónde te operaron la nariz de bruja que tenías, el cirujano he de admitir que ha hecho un trabajo excelente.-

-6.000 dólares, adjudicado al número 31.-

-Noooooo, me habéis distraído a propósito.- Vociferó Darcy.

-Jamás te metas entre una Gilmore y unas bonitas botas, además, hemos ganado 150.000 dólares, jugar a la bolsa mola mucho¿sabes?.

-Yuuujuuuu, me encantan, creo que con los Chlóe irán genial, y con los Marc Jacobs, oye, me dejarás los Manolos ¿verdad,.- Preguntó Rory.

-Sólo si tu me dejas a Jimmy y a Choo.-

-Trato hecho mamá.-

-Lamento decir, señoras y señores, que la subasta de este año ha finalizado, repasemos pues los productos subastados, y el nombre de sus dueños-

-Tejanos Chlóe vendido al número 30, Lorelai Gilmore¿dónde está Lorelai Gilmore?-

-Adoro a Chlóe, somos íntimas amigas, cuando está en mi armario claro.- Dijo Lorelai.

-Traje de Channel, vendido al número 31, Lorelai Gilmore.-

-Yo, yo, es para mi abuela, una gran mujer, adora a Chanel.-

-Set de cocina, adjudicado al número 46, Sookie St.James.-

-Yoooo, ahhh ya sé que voy a hacer para estrenar las ollas, necesito ir al mercado ahora mismo, Jackson te encargas.- Dijo Sookie yéndose corriendo.

-Conjunto de corbata, pantalón y demás para caballero, vendido al número 52, Taylor Doose.

-Soy empresario, he de ir siempre con buena ropa.

-Querido, pues tira esas bermudas hawaianas que tienes a la basura.- Gritó Patty.

-Zapatos Manolo Blhanik, vendidos al número 30, Lorelai Gilmore.-

-Botas de Jimmy Choo, vendidas al número 31, Lorelai Gilmore. Un momento, aquí hay algo que está mal¿Pantalones de Marc Jacobs vendidos a Lorelai Gilmore, en que quedamos, quién de ustedes dos es Lorelai Gilmore.

-Yo soy Lorelai Gilmore. Anda, te llamas igual que yo que coincidencia, y tú como yo.-Dijeron a la vez pero por separado Lorelai y Rory.

-Aclárense, quien de ustedes es Lorelai Gilmore.

-Yo soy Lorelai Gilmore, y ella también se llama Lorelai Gilmore.- Dijo Lorelai.

-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó el desconcertado subastador, ante las risas del público.

-Pues eso, Ambas somos Lorelai Gilmore, Ella es Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, y yo soy Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, y ambas somos madre e hija.- Explicó Rory.

-Una Lorelai, dos Lorelais.- Sentenció Lorelai Victoria Gilmore.

**FIN**


End file.
